Stoneheart Island
|common_name = Stoneheart Island |image_flag = Stoneheart Island Flag.png |national_motto = |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = Stoneheart Town |largest_city = |largest_settlement = Stoneheart Town |largest_settlement_type = Town |official_languages = English |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Stonen |leader_title1 = The Queen of Stoneheart Island |leader_name1 = Unknown |leader_title2 = The Man of Amataria |leader_name2 = Amigopen |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = The micronation was established |established_date1 = Unknown |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 115 |population_estimate_year = 2018 |population_census = 115 |population_census_year = 2018 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Amatarian Coin |currency_code = AC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |footnotes = Although Stoneheart Island claims to be a separate country, Amataria claims that it is under Amatarian jurisdiction, making it a micronation. |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Stoneheart Island is a small micronation that resides right below Amataria. Unlike Amataria itself, Stoneheart Island has cool summers and very cold winters, even though little to no blizzards occur. It is claimed as one of the only micronations in Antarctica. It has a burgeoning population of Phoenixes. Amataria, while having no formal claim, insists that the island is their nature reserve for the phoenix population on the island, despite the island claiming it's own autonomous existence. History Stoneheart Island was originally a military depot for Amataria during their colonization. When it was through fighting, they tore down the depot and let nature take over the land. Soon after that, some penguins moved to the island and declared independence as the Queendom of Stoneheart Island. However, no coutries have recognized it, making it a micronation. While there have been no formal claims to the island yet by any country, which would qualify it as a micronation per international law, Amataria still insists that it's their land. As a result, an international feud has currently been taking place for some time between Amataria and other small countries for control of the seemingly unassuming island. Also, the island is claiming it's own autonomous existence. Government The micronation claims to be a queendom, led by a queen. However, Amataria laims that the ruler of Stoneheart Island is Amigopen, who is The Man of Amataria. The other government members of the micronation are elected every 4 years. There are two political parties in Stoneheart Island: the Stone Party and the Rock Party. Both of them are unofficial, because the country is unrecognized, as well. Economy Although Stoneheart Island is a micronation, it still has an economy. However, it is quite small. The economy is mostly made out of exporting fish, fruit, vegetables and snownite to Amataria. Stoneheart Island uses the same currency as Amataria (Amatarian Coins (AC)), because the inhabitants haven't made a separate currency and the Amatarians forgot a bag full of Amatarian Coins in the military depot. Resources Resources of Stoneheart Island * Stone * Wood * Water * Food ** Seafood *** Fluffy Fish *** Salmon *** Crabs *** Sharks *** Minnow *** Catfish ** Fruit *** Bad Apples *** Oranges *** Bananas *** Grapes *** Dragon Fruits *** Cherries *** Pommegrants *** Pineapples *** Pheonix Berries *** Mangoes ** Vegetables *** Cucumbers *** Mushrooms *** Corn *** Carrots *** Leeks *** Celery *** Pumpkins * Snownite Transportation Other than the Phoenixes flying in the air, the only way to get to the island is by boating to the island and docking at a run down military dock on the northern face of the island. New constructions off shore are trying to establish a helicopter landing area to reduce travel time. The inhabitants are also planning to build port in Stoneheart Town. There are less than 25 cars on the island, and most of the inhabitants move around by waddling. Also, there aren't many roads outside of Stoneheart Town, so the cars are quite useless (except for driving to the military dock and back from there). Geography Stoneheart Island is a small island. For some reason, it is shaped like a giant apple. It has 2 volcanoes on it, both of which are extinct. The only town on the island is called Stoneheart Town. It is also the capital of the island. Most of the inhabitants live there. Population As a micronation, it is expected to not see many citizens on the island. However, the Phoenix population has started to increase, due to a large nest of phoenix eggs laying at the lowest part of a tunneling cave. The island is also home to several biologists and researchers, whom are on the island exploring the land for other species of fauna. Currently, 115 penguins live in the micronation of Stoneheart Island. Most of them live in Stoneheart Town. Trivia *No countries have currently recognized Stoneheart Island as a country. See Also *Amataria Category:Islands Category:Asiapelago